Thank you, Mom
by BRSGurl
Summary: Oliver's mom is on her deathbed, and Miley comes to help him get through it. Even though they have not been the best of friends lately, will his mom's request help them patch their broken replationship back together better than before?


_I know I said I wouldn't do anymore HM storys till my SBM got finsished, but I'm deleteing it, so..._

_Full Summery: Oliver's mom is on her deathbed, and Miley comes to help him get through it. Even though they have not been the best of friends lately, will his mom's request help them patch their broken replationship back together better than before?_

Oliver Oken hated Hospitals. Dont ask why, He just did. It was a Friday night, and normally he would be at his best friend Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana's concert, but his mom was in the hospital. She had gotten diegnosed (sp?) with APL Lukemeaia last summer, and had just gone into relapse. He was getting hungry, and was about to get up to go into the cafiteria to get something, when a familiar voice rang through the halls, screaming his name. He turned around to see the lady from the front desk get up and restrain the girl. She was crying, and trying to break free of the womans grip. However, it wasn't exactly easy for a 16 year old girl to out strong (is that even a word?) a 35 year old woman that had extremly stong muscles. Too strong if you ask me. She looked more like a man.

Oliver stood in the shadows of the waiting room, watching the strange girl, and wondering how she found out, and why she was here when there was obviously more important places for her to be. Like, hmm. Mabye a, concert?

"OLIVER!"

_uh oh..._

"Hey, hey, help me!"

_uh...no, I think I'll just watch you struggle..._

"Please? Oliver, I know you know who I am, don't deny it."

_Yeah. I know you. _

"Please?" She begged, giving a really sad face.

_Alright fine._

He walked towards her, and muttered a small apology to the lady. He took her and they went to go sit down on the waiting room chairs. She sat, shaking in his arms. Shouldn't he be the one crying? I mean, it was _his _mother. But, then again, his mom was like the mom she never had. Because, oh wait, her mom was dead.

So, he sat, holding her, comforting her. Then, he popped the first question that came to his mind.

"Why arn't you at your conert?"

She looked up at him, and smiled, a little smile, but a smile nonetheless. She then repeated the whole story.

_Miley, or Hannah was standing in the doorway of her changing room. She had one song left, the new one. IT was a love song, that she had written when Lily had found out about her secret, 'Crush'_

_Her father came up next to her._

_"Bud, I have some bad news..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Oliver's mother, shes in relaspe."_

_"WHAT?" Miley screamed. Her father, however, was to late. She ran across the stage, jumped over anything that was in her way, and ran as fast as possible through the auditorium doors._

_"HANNAH MONTANA!" Some people were shouting. But, Miley didn't care. All she had to do was get to Oliver._

_They had not been the best of friends latlely. He had become more popular, but he stilled talked to her. She had made a new friend, Alex, that had become her some what replacement friend. Of course, you could never replace Lily, and they stilled talked daily. Lily, had moved away at the end of 8th grade to Florida. Oliver and Miley had stuck together through 9th grade, but now it wasn't the same. They hadn't actually hung out together since last year. Then Alex had moved here, earlier this year, and the 2 girls had become instant friends. Of course, Oliver and her would still say hi to each other, wish each other happy birthday, or merry christmas, and the ocassional phone call happened. But, Oliver still went to her concerts. Every time he could afford a ticket. Miley didn't know he came, so she never offered free ones anymore. _

"Oh, really?" He asked, kind of surprised after they had grown apart that she would still do something like that for him.

"Yes,"

"Well, I have something you don't know either..." He said

"Hmm?"

"I've been going to most of your conerts, whenever I can afford it."

She gasped.

"Really? I thought since last year..."

"Oliver Oken?" A nurse asked.

He nodded his head.

"Your mother is asking for you"

"Ok," They got up, and Miley just stood at the door, while Oliver was going in.

"Miley? Arn't you coming?"

"Uh, I thought you might wanna be alone..."

"No, its ok" He smiled

They went into the room. Oliver's mother was using a life support mask, with a blue tube through the middle, only viewing her eyes. Her skin was pale- almost green- and she was sleeping. Her lips were coated with the thick crust of blood, and every one in a while she would cough some more up, into the sucking tube. Aka: She looked horrible, and was probably on her death bed.

"Hi, mom"

"Oliver," His mother choked out, sounding hoarse. "Miley? I havent -cough- seen you around in a while.."

"Oh, Oliver and I, uh don't hang out as much out side of school anymore, with Lily gone and all its harder. But, when I heard you were in the hospital, I had to get here, fast." She said, and in a small barely noticable way, she had winked at Oliver when she said 'Fast'

Mrs. Oken smiled. "Thank you, dear. Thats so sweet of you. Can, I talk to you alone for a moment?"

She looked at Oliver as if asking permission, and he quietly slipped out of the room.

"Miley, dear, sit down please."

She did as she was told, wondering where in the world this was going.

"Sweetie, I know this may be hard for people to accept. But, I know that I'm going to die soon, proabaly in the next 24 hours, so I have one last request for you."

Miley nodded her head, letting her teary eyes show.

"Miley, dear, can you please take care of Oliver for me? Please, don't leave him. You and Lily are the last real friends he has, and whith Lily gone..."

"Real friends?"

"The people he hangs out with out side of school are not really his friend. He doesn't know that, but I can see it. A mother knows these sort of things, especially wehn his 'friends' are trying to get him on drugs. You'll find out one day."

"Drugs? Oh my god, I had no idea."

"Thats quite alright dear. Just, please?"

"Yes."

"Can you send Oliver in?"

"Mm hmm." Miley said, she then walked up to MRs. Oken and gave her a small hug.

"I'll miss you," Miley whispered.

She walked out, to find Oliver sitting on the ground, seeming to have some sort of metal battle with his brain.

"Oliver? Your mom wants to see you."

He walked into the room, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oliver. I have two things to tell you."

He nodded.

"One, is that I love you, and I always will."

"I love you to, mom."

He got up and hugged her, right as the machine nest to the bed started beeping franticly. His omther smiled, knowing it was time. She whispered the last thing in his ear.

"Tell Her,"

When Oliver looked over at her, as if for her to explain, he realized that she was not moving. At that oment, the doctors rushed into the room, and pulled Oliver away.

He walked out side, towards where Miley was waiting for him. A small tear slid down his cheek, indicating, that she was indded, gone. Miley got the message, got up and hugged him. She started sobbing into his shoulder. He pulled out of the hug, took one last look at his mom's room, and they walked out the door.

They walked toward the block that they both lived on, in silence. Miley was sobbing, and Oliver was quietly crying. When Oliver got to his house, he immediatly went upstairs to his room, whith out even saying a word to his Aunt, who was staying with his while his mom had been in the hospital.

Neither Miley nor Oliver had left their room since that night, with the exception of food and the bathroom.

Neither had said a word to anyone, either.

A week later, Miley decided she needed air. She snuck out to the beach at about 1 in the morning. She was walking towards her favorite rock, when she saw another figure sitting on it. As she walked closer, she realized it was Oliver. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump and turn around. When he realized it was her, he scooted over a bit, so she could sit on the rock.

"You know," Miley said after a bit of uncomfortable silence, the first words she'd spoken in a week, "Your mom asked me to do something for her, sort of as a last request sort of thing."

Oliver glanced at her,"Me to," He said

"Really? I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours..."

Oliver thought for a moment. He would have to eventually, why not now?

"Ok," He said "You first"

"She told me, to look after you. She said that me and Lily were your last real frinds, almost as if we were the favorites."

That, however had been true

"She also said, your other friends exposed you to drugs. If they do that, I don't think they're true friends."

"Me either." Oliver said. " What do you mean 'look after'?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking never lose."

"What about you?"

Instead of answering, he took a deep breath, and did what he was told. Well, not exactly, but sort of. He kissed her.

After Miley recovered from shock-which didn't take that long, since she didn't want him to stop- she finally kissed back. After about 60 seconds, they went in for air.

As they were gasping for breath, she asked;

"Is that what she told you to do?"

"No, she told me to tell you. Which mean't, tell you that I love you. I really do, and I have for a long time."

Miley smiled for the first time in a week, and then said;

"I love you to"

There went his no smile for a week record.

Grinning like idiots, they got up and began to walk. Miley, started running infront of him, and waiting for him to chase her. Before he did, however he whispered something.

"Thank you, Mom."

With that, he ran off towards Miley.


End file.
